


Three Little Words

by Sanctum_Sanctorum



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anniversary, Boys In Love, Date Night, Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Stephen is so in love, Tony is so in love too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 19:36:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18976999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanctum_Sanctorum/pseuds/Sanctum_Sanctorum
Summary: Stephen Strange has been dating Tony Stark for six months now and he's never been happier. He wants to give his boyfriend the date night to remember but what do you give a billionaire who has everything when you have nothing left to give? And what about those three little words that Stephen has wanted to say to him for months?I love you.





	Three Little Words

Stephen Strange sat in his study in the New York sanctum and read the same paragraph for the thirtieth time in the past hour. He couldn't focus this afternoon. 

It was his six-month anniversary with Tony today. 

Stephen felt silly that he was so worked up about this because he knew six months wasn't really a long time but this was the longest relationship he had been in for almost seven years and he wouldn't admit it but he was nervous. 

He really didn't want to fuck this up. 

The Cloak suddenly reached over his shoulder and closed the book on the table and Stephen smiled. "You're right," he said. "I wasn't taking any of it in anyway." 

Stephen got up and strolled towards the Sanctum's kitchen to make himself a cup of tea. He could just magic himself up some but he preferred to make his own from scratch usually. He never could quite get the honey right when he summoned a cup with magic. 

He really wanted to treat Tony well tonight but he didn't know what to do. Back in the days when he had been a surgeon if he really wanted to treat his date he would have brought them to one of the city's fanciest restaurants and he would have taken them dancing in a very exclusive club. He had often spent hundreds of dollars on a date just to show off and show his partner a good time but that wasn't really an option anymore. 

Where the hell do you go on a date with a billionaire when you have twenty bucks to your name? 

Stephen hung his head. He really didn't know what Tony saw in him. He was going grey at forty, he could barely write his own name, he had practically no money and he lived in a creepy old house in Greenwich Village where he practiced magic alone and only had his Cloak to talk to... God, he sounded like the villain in a kid's movie. 

Tony deserved so much better. More than he could ever even dream of offering him. 

The kettle clicked off and Stephen sighed and began to make himself some tea. He thought about making Tony dinner but cooking hadn't exactly been a skill of his since his accident and he knew he wouldn't be able to prepare something he would happily serve Tony. He thought about just watching a film with him and going to bed after but that just didn't seem like enough. They could go for a walk in Central Park but they did that regularly anyway so it wouldn't be special. 

Stephen took a long sip of his tea and bit his lip. He really felt at a loss of what to do. He grimaced as his hand began to spasm and he had to put his cup down to rub his knuckles. 

Stephen's phone pinged in his pocket. He took it out and checked it. Stephen loved this phone. It was a Starkphone that Tony had redesigned for him and made more easily accessible for him to use. Stephen had found it very difficult to use a phone after his car crash. Some touch screen phones didn't register his touch and phone with buttons were even more difficult to use and he had often found himself jabbing at the keys for what felt like an eternity to send even the simplest of texts. As he unlocked his phone with ease he smiled. He still couldn't believe that Tony took the time to make this for him. It made his heart swell just thinking about it. 

Speaking of Tony, the text was from him and it read "So what's the plan for tonight? Gonna spoil your super-hot boyfriend rotten? Or am I the one spoiling you rotten? Or... You know... both is good X"

Stephen smiled. 

"I think it's my turn to spoil you," he typed and then paused. He wasn't sure what to add. "Head over to the Sanctum at 6. That's all I'm saying though; the rest is a surprise :) x" and he hit send. 

"A surprise," he said to himself. "Code for 'I have absolutely no idea what we are doing'" 

His phone pinged again. 

"A surprise? Does that mean you've planned nothing and you're just going to wing it tonight? X"

Stephen laughed then. Tony knew him too well and it was one of the things he loved about him. 

"No spoilers," he typed. He laughed again and continued to type and looked at the screen. Without even thinking about it he had written "I love you." 

He froze. 

He couldn't say that; they hadn't even said that in person yet he couldn't put it in a text. He wasn't sure if they were there yet. 

Correction: He wasn't sure if Tony was there yet. Stephen had been in the "I love you" camp from about twenty minutes into their first date... Or to be more exact, about twenty minutes after he had first met Tony. 

He didn't want to delete the "I love you" but he didn't want to scare Tony so with a sigh he hit the backspace key until the line was gone and hit send on the rest of the message. 

This was a common occurrence now. He'd found "I love you" was on the tip of his tongue whenever he was with Tony. He was bursting to say it. In every single kind of scenario. 

At the breakfast table: "Hey can you pass the maple syrup? Also, I love you."

Listening to music: “I love the guitar solo here but nowhere near as much as I love you."

Whenever Tony was talking about some new tech, he'd invented for his Iron Man suit and Stephen was just watching him animatedly describe it: “I've no idea what you just said but I do know that I love you.

Stephen cringed at himself. Oh God, he was in so deep. 

His phone pinged again and he checked it. "See you then babe, looking forward to seeing you. X" 

The urge to reply "I love you" hit him again but he pushed that feeling down and just sent back a winking emoji and pocketed the phone. 

What the hell was he going to do tonight? He wanted to show Tony the entire world but he- 

Then it hit him. He couldn't believe he hadn't thought of it sooner. He knew exactly what it was he wanted to do. He checked the time; he only had a few hours to plan and research everything and he was going to need every single minute. 

*** 

Stephen finished double checking the backpack he'd packed for tonight. He was pretty sure he had everything. He looked up at the full-length mirror in the corner of the room. He'd really struggled with what to wear. He envied his past self who had owned a walk-in wardrobe filled with beautiful clothes and now he had like four outfits to choose from. He had finally settled on a soft cashmere black jumper that he'd owned for years that Tony loved. He always complimented him when he wore it so he figured it was a safe choice. He teamed it with a pair of camel coloured chinos and a pair of boots. It was a simple outfit but he felt good in it and he knew Tony liked it so that felt good too. 

Stephen heard the Sanctum's doorbell at that moment. Tony was here. God, he really hoped Tony was going to like what he had planned. He swung the bag over his shoulder took one last look at himself in the mirror and made his way downstairs to let Tony in. 

"Hey babe," said Tony as soon as he opened the door as he closed the distance between them and leaned up to kiss him. Stephen took a step backwards and Tony followed him kicking the door closed behind them. Stephen let his bag fall to the floor as Tony backed him into a table by the front door. Stephen moved to sit on the edge of the table and Tony smiled against his mouth. He loved being higher than Stephen when they kissed. 

Stephen spread his legs allowing Tony to stand between them and Tony wrapped his arms around Stephen's neck and Stephen placed his shaking hands on Tony's hips. Tony deepened the kiss and Stephen hummed into it. Stephen loved everything about kissing Tony, he loved how the other man took control and led a kiss, he loved that his facial hair scratched his chin, he loved the sweet and spicy taste of Tony. Maybe they could just spend the night here and kiss. Stephen wouldn't be disappointed... 

But he knew Tony would love what they had planned. 

So, he finally and unwillingly broke the kiss. 

"Hey," he said. 

Tony kissed his nose. "Hey."

Stephen kissed him softly again before breaking the kiss once more and kissing Tony on the forehead. 

"So, what are we doing tonight?" asked Tony

Stephen took Tony in then. He was wearing a black leather jacket, a band t-shirt and dark blue jeans and a pair of chunky running shoes. He'd tidied his beard and his hair was just washed and soft and almost fluffy to touch. 

In short, he looked beautiful. 

Stephen smiled. "It's a surprise," he said simply. 

"So, you still have no idea what we're doing?" Tony teased as he leaned into Stephen and began to suck on his neck. 

Stephen laughed. "I actually have plenty planned for tonight, asshole."

Tony finally pulled himself away from Stephen's neck. "Then what are we waiting for?" 

Stephen reached down and picked up the bag he had left at his feet. 

"You didn't say I had to bring anything," said Tony raising an eyebrow. 

"I've packed for you," said Stephen simply as he took his sling ring from his pocket and put it on. With an expert swish of his hands Stephen began to cast a portal in the Sanctum’s foyer. Tony loved watching Stephen harnessing magic. He just looked so damn cute when he was concentrating on something with his furrowed brow and sharp bright eyes and his pink tongue just barely peaking out of his mouth. 

No man in their forties should look as cute as Stephen did then. 

But Stephen wasn’t just a regular forty-year-old man. 

When the portal was fully formed Stephen turned back to face Tony and he smiled broadly, “you ready to go?” he asked.  


Tony looked at his boyfriend then and his already weak heart threatened to give out entirely. The man was absolutely beautiful. The bright sparks of the magical gateway cast a brilliant golden light over him and it accentuated the sharpness of his high cheekbones and the softness of plump lips and ocean coloured eyes. His salt and pepper hair practically glowed in the light and Tony wanted to step over there and run his fingers through every lock of it. He wanted to tear off Stephen’s clothes and reveal the slim yet strong frame that lay underneath and kiss every inch of his perfect ivory skin and then he wanted to take Stephen there and then and watch as the younger man writhed in pleasure beneath him, calling his name with every thrust of Tony’s hips as he pounded into that perfect body that felt like it was made especially for Tony as he hit that sweet spot that caused Stephen to mewl every time. 

Tony used to always cringe at the expression “making love”. He thought it was so corny and he used to always feign barfing noises whenever someone said it but that was before Stephen. Tony didn’t understand before Stephen because sex wasn’t just sex anymore, not when it was with Stephen. When they were together, just them and the rest of the world didn’t matter, when they were joined together like that and the only sounds were of their bodies at one with one another that was making love. 

He was so utterly in love with Stephen. He’d never been so sure of anything in his entire life. 

“Earth to Tony,” said Stephen as he kissed Tony on the brow. Stark hadn’t even realised Strange had moved until his boyfriend had wrapped his arms around his neck. 

Tony captured Stephen’s mouth in a kiss and groaned in delight as Stephen took his bottom lip between his teeth and bit it gently. Stephen kissed Tony on the nose before pulling away. “Seriously though,” he said his tone changing. “Are you okay? If you’re not feeling well, we can take a rain check?”

“I just completely short circuited because I’m so head over heels, heart fit to burst, incapable of thinking another damn thought in love with you that I can’t breathe,” thought Tony. Every part of him was screaming to say it. To tell Stephen how he felt. To climb to the Sanctum’s roof and declare his love to Stephen to all of New York. He wanted to tattoo it on his forehead, paint it in the skies, scream it until his lungs collapsed. 

But instead he smiled, ran his right hand over Stephen’s cheek and kissed him once more. “I’m fine,” he lied not offering an excuse for his behaviour. “just excited to spend the night with you.”

Stephen studied him for a moment. He knew there was something Tony wasn’t telling him but for now he let it go. “Come on then, Stark,” he said as he took Tony’s hand in his own trembling one and led the man through the still sparkling portal.  


*** 

The first thing Tony noticed as he walked through the portal was the cold.

Holy fucking shit it was cold. 

Wherever they were it was night time and snowy. 

Snowy. 

Tony gave Stephen a "I've lived most of my life in California, we don't do snow" look but Stephen wasn't looking at him, he was too busy pulling out blankets from his backpack. 

"Stephen, where are we?" 

"Norway," said Stephen simply as he sat down on the blanket he had laid out on the snow before patting the space beside him. 

Tony opened his mouth to ask Stephen if he was insane but Stephen turned to face him before he could say anything. "Just sit down beside me and trust me, okay?" 

Tony looked at his boyfriend then as the flurries of snow breezed around him. He looked so scared that Tony wasn't happy and despite the cold Tony felt his chest warming and his heart melting at Stephen’s vulnerability. 

Tony smiled and closed the distance between them and sat down beside Stephen. Stephen wrapped the second blanket around the two of them and with a flick of his wrist and a flash of orange sparks he heated the blanket to the point that Tony only barely felt the cold. 

Tony buried himself in deeper into the blanket and also into Stephen. He rested his head against his boyfriend's chest and could feel his heart beating. Stephen rested his chin on the top of Tony's head and Tony smiled. "So," he said closing his eyes. The warmth of the blanket and the steady beat of Stephen's heart relaxed him entirely, he could feel himself drifting off. "Why Norway?"

"That's why," said Stephen gesturing up towards the sky. 

Tony sighed as he realised, he wasn't going to be able to nap and blearily opened his eyes before gasping at what he saw. 

"Oh my God," he said. "You took me to see the Northern Lights." 

Tony had never seen anything like it. It was like the dark sky had come alive, colours swirling and blending together before his eyes like an artist's paint palette. Tony didn't even know how to describe the colours he saw. They were all the most brilliant and pure bursts of green, blue, pink and purple and every shade in between. It was like a child had taken all their crayons and coloured the sky all their favourites all at once. Tony was utterly mesmerised. 

Tony was so in awe that it took him a long time before he could even find the words to speak. "I've never seen anything so beautiful."

Stephen watched Tony as the other man stared at the lights as the tumbled through the sky. Tony was the picture of glee, his dark eyes were filled with wonder and to Stephen, he felt Tony's smile shone brighter than any of the lights above them.

"Neither have I," said Stephen. 

He wasn't talking about the lights. 

Now was the perfect time to tell him that he loved him. 

Now. 

Now. 

Now. 

He should say it now. 

He opened his mouth to say it but he couldn't find the words. They were stuck on his tongue and he couldn't utter them. 

Not yet. 

Instead he kissed Tony on the check and pulled him in closer and together they watched as the bright lights raced across the dark Norwegian sky.

When the light show finally finished Tony tucked himself in tighter to Stephen. "That was amazing," he said. 

"I know," said Stephen with a wink before giving Tony a chaste kiss on the lips. "You hungry?" he asked when he broke away.

Babe, seriously?" asked Tony. "Do you know me at all? I'm always hungry."

Stephen smiled as he stood up and began to pack everything away into his bag. "I was betting on that," he said and opened a portal back to the Sanctum and threw the bag into it before closing that portal and opening a new one. He stretched out his hand offering it to Tony. "Come on then. Let's have dinner."

Tony took Stephen's hand and intertwined his fingers with Stephen's and they walked through the portal together. 

*** 

The first thing that hit Tony was the heat, quickly followed by the bright sun. They were definitely not in Norway anymore. Had Stephen taken him to the beach? Awh man if Stephen took him to the beach he would be so damn excited he-

His eyes adjusted and he realised he was at the side of the highway and according to a sign they were about 40 miles from LA. 

Okay... 

"Well," said Tony. "You weren't kidding when you said it'd be a surprise."

Stephen winked. "Let's eat."

Tony looked around. His whole brain was thinking ummmm where? He didn't want to shit on Stephen's plans but when you had a boyfriend who could transport you anywhere and took you to the side of the highway in California you couldn't help but be... surprised.

All Tony could see was a petrol station. Had they come all this way to get a Snickers bar? 

"I can tell by your furrowed brow that you're incredibly impressed," said Stephen with a smirk. 

"Why are we here?"

"Patience, Stark," said Stephen as he gestured to Tony to follow him. Tony scratched his head once more in confusion before he sighed and walked with Stephen. Tony expected Stephen to lead him into the petrol station but he didn't. He took him behind the building and that's when Tony saw it. There was small parking lot behind the petrol station for people to rest up for a little while when they were on long journeys and in the far corner there was a brightly coloured fast food truck called "Sizzling". 

Stephen threw his hands towards to the food truck. "Bon Appetit!" 

"A food truck?!" 

Stephen winked. "Let me order for you okay?" 

Tony shrugged. "Okay." 

"Stay here," said Stephen. "I'll be back in a minute." 

Tony watched as Stephen walked up to the food truck and began talking to one of the workers. Tony watched as Stephen charmed the person in the truck and made them laugh and he couldn’t help but smile. He glanced at the name on the food truck again and took out his phone to search it online but stopped. 

He looked back towards Stephen. His boyfriend wanted this to be a surprise and he felt googling where they were eating would spoil it all so he pocketed his phone and just watched as Stephen happily chatted to the worker as they prepared their food. 

After a few minutes Stephen took a paper bag from the worker and thanked them before making his way back to Tony. 

Tony looked around for a bench or something so they could sit and eat but there was nothing. "Will we just sit here in the parking lot?" 

Stephen cocked his head. "On date night? Really?" Stephen handed Tony the food bag and opened a new portal with a flamboyant flourish. "I think I know somewhere that might be a bit more... us." Stephen took the bag back off Tony and jumped through the portal. “But if you want to have your dinner here on the asphalt then by all means do.” 

Tony glanced back towards the food truck and laughed as the workers stared open mouthed at the man who had just formed a portal to God knows where right there in the parking lot. He looked at Stephen as the man smiled down at him with a playful toothy grin and he shook his head and took a step forward towards the gateway to dinner. “Whatever is in that bag better be worth it,” he said. 

*** 

Tony followed Stephen through the portal to find he had brought him to a beach. It was evening time here and the sun was setting in the distance. However, it was still incredibly warm with just a light sea breeze in the air. There wasn't another soul at the beach. It was just them. 

It was absolute perfect.

"Where are we?" 

"A very secluded beach in South Australia," answered Stephen automatically. Tony could see the green glow of the Eye of Agamotto that suddenly appeared around his boyfriend's neck. "I might have played around with time a little bit so we could go for an evening walk." 

"Isn't that against the rules?" asked Tony with a smirk. 

"Only a little bit," Stephen winked. "Hungry?"

"Starving."

Stephen opened the food bag and began to rummage through it before handing Tony a cardboard box. "Here you go," he said. 

Tony opened the box and laughed. "A cheese burger?" 

Stephen had already taken a bite out of his own burger. "Only the best damn cheese burger in North America!"

Tony cocked an eyebrow in disbelief. “That is a very bold statement to make to I, Tony Stark, world renowned connoisseur of the cheese burger.”

"Honey," said Stephen putting a hand on Tony's shoulder. "I don't kid around when it comes to cheese burgers. Try it."

Tony took the burger from the box and made a show of studying it, squeezing the bun and lifting it towards the light and reviewing its contents. "This really going to be better than those microwave burgers I buy at the store?" 

Stephen smiled and took another bite from his own burger, a drop of ketchup sticking to his lip. "I promise."

Tony finally took a bite from his own burger and... 

OH

MY 

GOD

He felt like a firework of perfection had exploded in his mouth. Squishy fresh amish dinner roll bun, crunchy lettuce dosed in hot sauce, gooey pepper jack cheese, perfectly cooked meat patty and finally both ketchup and mustard as a final punch of flavour. 

"Wow," said Tony with his mouth full of burger. "This is good." 

"Told you so," said Stephen as he disposed of the food wrappings in the bin beside him and continued to eat his burger. "Ready to go for a walk?" he asked. 

Tony nodded still too preoccupied on his burger. "Eat now, talk later." 

Stephen laughed. "Okay babe."

They left their shoes and socks by the steps down onto the beach and they walked in a comfortable silence as the ate. Stephen couldn't help but laugh at the moans of pleasure Tony made after every bite he took. 

"I can't believe we have been dating for six months and you've only bought me a burger from this place now," said Tony after he took his last bite. “That was the best burger I've ever had."

"Told you so," said Stephen. "I am very well versed on where to get a good burger."

"I knew there was a reason I started dating you."

They continued to walk down the beach; the waves lapped gently against their feet. It was lovely. Perfect even. Tony looked up at Stephen, the setting sun casting him in a golden hue, highlighting the silver in his hair and he was reminded of earlier that evening when Stephen had stood in the light of the portal. God, he was gorgeous. Tony felt so lucky in that moment. Here he was in one of the most beautiful places in the entire world with the most perfect person on the planet. 

He loved him. He'd known he loved him for a long time, he realised that now. Stephen was the first thing he thought about when he woke up in the morning, the last thing he thought of when he went to sleep at night and Stephen was the thought that consumed him every single moment in between. He’d loved him for a long time, he wasn’t even sure when he started to love him. He felt like he loved Stephen before he even knew Stephen. He could barely remember what his life had been like without him. He wanted to tell him, he wanted to tell him so badly but those three little words stuck in his throat. He couldn’t bring himself to say them. He'd been in love before, but never like this. He couldn't even describe how he felt about Stephen. Why were those three little words so hard to say?

Stephen completed him. Stephen made him feel whole. He made him feel human. 

He made him feel like he mattered. 

He felt like he was on fire every part of him burning to tell Stephen how he felt. 

Screw it, he was going to do it. He was going to tell him. 

Tony opened his mouth to tell Stephen all of this but he felt his boyfriend take his hand in his own. Stephen often took Tony's hand to drag him to the bedroom or into the kitchen or something but they rarely walked whilst holding hands. Stephen's hands tended to cramp after only holding hands for a few minutes so they rarely bothered. 

"Won't your hands hurt?" he asked.

Stephen shrugged. "They always hurt," he ran his shaking thumb over Tony's knuckles. "Holding your hand, being close to you? It's worth it all. I barely even feel the pain in my hands when I'm here with you. You take away all my pain, Tony. You leave me feeling only safe and warm and happy."

Tony stopped walking suddenly and looked at Stephen. Stephen turned to face him. "Are you okay?" he asked. "You're not getting cold, are you? We can go back if you want. Or no the burger? Are you feeling sick? I should have asked you what you wanted I-"

"I love you," said Tony. 

Stephen felt like the world had stopped spinning. He looked at Tony, at his beautiful and perfect Tony. His gorgeous boyfriend who just told him that he loved him. 

Tony loved him.

Tony Stark actually loved him. 

His wonderful Tony loved him. 

Stephen must not have said anything for too long because Tony suddenly looked away. "You... you don't have to say it back yet," said Tony looking at his feet. "Obviously... It's okay if you're not there yet. I-I just... I wanted to tell you." 

Stephen put his hand under Tony's chin and lifted his head so Tony was facing him. The water lapped against their feet and the sea breeze ran through Tony's hair making his fringe flop against his forehead. 

"Tony Stark," his voice cracked and he blinked a tear trailed down his face and Tony thumbed it away softly. Tony's own chocolate brown eyes were brimmed with tears. Stephen laughed softly then and kissed him. Even when he tasted of onions and ketchup kissing Tony was his favourite thing. 

He was kissing a man who loved him. 

LOVED HIM! 

Stephen finally broke the kiss and leaned back, the tears in Tony's eyes had finally trailed down his face and with trembling fingers Stephen brushed away the tears. 

"Tony Stark," he started again. "I love you. I love you so much. I've loved you since our first date and hell... maybe even before then... I never knew how much I... I had no idea just... I never knew how much I could love someone until I met you and you... You complete me, Tony." 

Tony pulled him back into a kiss then. They were finished with being chaste, Tony was desperate to kiss the man he loved and who loved him back. Tony pushed forward with his tongue and Stephen hummed in delight and allowed him entrance. Their tongues danced together in perfect harmony with one another. Tony barely even noticed that Stephen had pulled him down on top of him until they were both lying in the sand and the waves continued to lap gently by his feet. Their surroundings didn't matter, all that mattered was this beautiful man lying beneath him. 

Tony finally broke away from Stephen's mouth and began to suck on the man's neck instead as his hands trailed down Stephen's body finding his belt buckle and undoing it and unzipping and unbuttoning his chinos with one hand. He palmed Stephen's already hard cock over his underwear and Stephen whined. 

"Oh, Tony," he managed through laboured breaths. Tony smirked as he continued to suck on his boyfriend's neck, the hickey that would be left there would be visible for days and he felt a jolt go to his dick just thinking about it. 

Tony pulled up, straddling Stephen's hips and he looked down at his boyfriend lying in the sand. His hard cock leaking precum through his boxers, his cheeks were flushed and those plump lips swollen red from kissing. 

God, he was like a beautiful like a Renaissance painting and Tony needed him now. 

"Fuck me, said Stephen simply. 

Tony laughed. "Whatever the princess wants." 

Stephen pulled Tony back down on top of him and their mouths clashed together in desperate need to be one with each other. Stephen's tongue penetrated Tony's mouth as they tore each other's clothes off. Tony pulled down Stephen's trousers and boxers in one fluid motion as Stephen pushed Tony's jacket off his shoulders. 

Tony took a condom and a travel sized packet of lube out of his jeans pockets before kicking them off and throwing them down on the sand. He looked down at Stephen who was lying down on the sand naked as the day he was born. 

"Are we seriously about to have sex on the beach?" asked Tony with a breathy laugh. 

Stephen shrugged before flipping over onto his hands and knees and presenting his ass to Tony. "Carpe Diem."

Oh, that ass. That wonderful plump ass. Tony could easily write a seven-book saga on Stephen Strange's ass. 

But right now... 

Tony put a hand on each cheek and spread them open before leaning in and licking down his cleft. 

"Oh God, Tony!" Yelled Stephen falling down further on his forearms and giving Tony even better access. Tony breached Stephen's entrance with his tongue and the other man moaned wantonly at the intrusion. 

Tony only hummed in delight. Stephen's moans were the biggest turn on. Tony began to work Stephen open with his mouth thrusting his tongue in and out, his lips locked around Stephen’s rim and sucking in earnest. 

Stephen let out a whimper after whimper as Tony pushed deeper and deeper still with his tongue. When Tony finally pulled away from Stephen’s ass with a pop of his lips, Stephen felt hollow at the sudden emptiness and whined but after ripping open the lube packet and generously coating his fingers, Tony quickly replaced his tongue with two fingers and began to scissor Stephen open. Tony was brushing against his prostate with every twist of his fingers and when he added a third finger to that greedy hole oh Hell, Stephen could see stars. 

"T-Tony," he stammered. "Please."

Tony laughed as he removed his fingers and tore open the condom before unfurling it on his cock and coating himself with the remainder of the lube. 

"Ready, Tiger?" he asked as he lined himself up brushing the tip of his cock against Stephen's ass sending a bolt of electricity through the taller man's body. 

"I need you, Tony," breathed Stephen. "I love you." 

"I love you too," said Tony as he planted a gentle kiss on the small of Stephen's back before pressing into him. 

Both men gasped at the breach. Tony pushed in slowly and he buried himself gently in Stephen feeling the heat and tightness of Stephen’s walls enveloping his aching cock. He wanted to give Stephen time to adjust but he couldn’t hold out much longer. 

"I'm not a china doll, Tony... Please." 

Tony laughed at his boyfriend's neediness before pulling out almost entirely and taking Stephen's hips in his hands and pushing back in burying himself to the hilt and then again and again increasing speed each time. 

Stephen moaned incoherently as each one of Tony's thrusts hit his prostate, they had had sex before, countless times but never like this. It was never this intense. Tony was claiming him as his, pistoning in and out of him, sending bolt after bolt of pleasure through his body. Stephen couldn't feel the sand beneath his fingers anymore or the waves at his feet he could only feel Tony. His beautiful and wonderful Tony. Their bodies at one with each other. 

Tony reached around Stephen and took his cock in his hand, his calloused fingers wrapped around his lover’s leaking dick and he began pumping it from base to tip, a mix of precum and lube coating his fingers and that was all it took for the sorcerer and Stephen was coming. The pleasure exploded inside him like fireworks on New Year's Eve. His orgasm coursed through him in intense waves and for a second Stephen thought he was going to black out as his cock kept spurting cum over Tony's fist. 

"I'm so close," said Tony. Stephen's body tightened around his cock as the sorcerer’s orgasm consumed him and the billionaire saw stars. Stephen was impossibly tight and with a final flurry of thrusts Tony came inside him and they rode out their orgasms together. 

As their breathing levelled out Tony eased himself out of Stephen's ass and removed the condom from his now soft cock. Stephen lazily conjured a bin and Tony laughed before tossing the condom into it and Stephen just as easily made the bin disappear again. Stephen allowed himself to fall down onto his back in the sand. He felt weak as a kitten. Tony sighed contently and collapsed down on top of him. 

"That was-" began Tony not sure what to say. 

"Absolutely incredible," said Stephen still breathless. 

Tony faced Stephen then and brushed some of his hair away from his face before nuzzling his nose and gently capturing the other man's mouth in his own. 

They were lost in one another's arms until a wave crashed down over Tony's back soaking them both. 

They stopped kissing and began to giggle at the ridiculousness of all of this. "We just had sex on the beach," said Tony looking down at Stephen. 

Stephen continued to laugh. "I'm going to be finding sand in my asshole for months."

Tony laughed even harder then and bent down and kissed him once more before finally standing up offering his hand to Stephen to help him up. Stephen wrapped his arms around Tony's neck and kissed him again as Tony's hands found Stephen's bare hips and held him close. 

Stephen broke the kiss and rested his forehead against Tony's own. "I love you, Tony Stark," he said softly. He couldn’t believe he’d waited so long to say those three little words to Tony. He never wanted to stop saying them. They felt so right. 

"I love you too, Stephen Strange."

The air had begun to chill and the heat of the setting sun felt like a distant memory. Tony looked down at their clothes on the sand, they were all soaked. 

"We probably should have brought a change of clothes," he said picking up his dripping jeans and shirt. 

Stephen shrugged and nipped at Tony's ear. He flicked his wrist and Tony watched as their shoes and socks hurtled through the air from the other side of the beach. "We'll remember that for next time," he said. 

"Next time?" 

Stephen winked before kissing Tony again. "But for now," Stephen conjured a portal to Tony's apartment and they stepped through it to find themselves in Tony's bathroom. Stephen dumped their clothes and shoes on the floor before turning on the shower. "We are going to clean up, warm up and then I'm going to take you over to that bed and fuck you into next week."

Tony laughed as he stepped into the shower with Stephen. Stephen pressed him against the shower wall and Tony could feel Stephen's already hardening cock against his thigh and they both knew they weren't going to last long enough to make it to the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading. It truly means a lot.


End file.
